


In Which Howl Shows Sophie Music In Wales

by DMadeline



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, Humor, Marriage, Music, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMadeline/pseuds/DMadeline
Summary: The familiar sounds of her husband’s laugh made Sophie whip her head around. She glared at Howl with wide eyes, feeling utterly appalled. Of course, it didn’t cross Howl’s mind to have the decency to explain to Sophie the difference in ‘propriety’ between the worlds of Ingary and Wales, so seeing his wife’s reaction to the words ‘The Sex Pistols’, was no surprise.
Relationships: Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	In Which Howl Shows Sophie Music In Wales

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this little head cannon a couple of months ago and the other week I thought, why not write a fanfic with it? so here we are! A one-shot in which Howl shows Sophie music in Wales.

It was a brisk evening in Market Chipping for the first week of Autumn. The cobbled path that leads to the Pendragon flower shop laid scattered leaves, the colours harmonised beautifully with Sophie’s red-gold hair that danced in the light breeze.  


Sophie clutched on tight to her teal green shawl while hauling the outdoor sign inside the shop. She hated Autumn, and the cold for that matter. Working in the flower shop as the weather turned colder was a lot tiring too, Sophie spent more of her days keeping the flowers in bloom with her magic rather than actually selling any. Of course, whenever Howl would make the rare appearance to help out, they seemed to sell a lot more. As much as she wanted the shop to do well, she couldn’t help the slight scowl that appeared on her face whenever the next woman to waltz in would fall for Howl’s expertise selling techniques.

“Sophie my dear” He would coo. “It is simply business, you know that,” Howl said for what seemed like the hundredth time as they closed up shop together the previous night. It was much harder to hide her bothered expressions now she was back to her youthful age. When old and wrinkled, she could just blame it on the aches and pains. However, each time that small touch of jealously (that she dared admit to Howl) would rise in the pits of her stomach, she would simply glance down at the shimmering gold engagement ring with the emerald cut jewel, and the feeling would disappear.

Once the flower shop sign was indoors and Sophie locked up securely, she walked lazily through the castle door. Her husband who was on her mind just short minutes ago, was in such deep concentration at his bench, that he didn’t even hear Sophie walk up and stand behind him. She was very amused to hear him humming an unfamiliar tune while tapping his boot lightly on the floor.

“Happy in your work?” Sophie asked playfully. Howl instantly shot his head up from the open spell books that scattered untidily on his bench, with the slightest tint of pink in his cheeks, looking a little embarrassed. This only made Sophie’s smile grow wider.  


At the sight of his wife smiling down brightly at him, Howl too, broke into a charming smile “Spying on me are we, Mrs Nose?”  


“Well, I certainly didn’t want to interrupt you from your one-man concert” Howl had told Sophie about concerts in Wales before, and it only made her feel smug at remembering what one was.

Howl raised his eyebrows at Sophie “I was enjoying my one-man concert very much so until a certain someone interfered quite rudely, and ruined the entire chorus I was so passionately humming” he sighed dramatically, looping an arm around Sophie to pull her onto his lap.

Sophie rolled her eyes. “What song were you humming anyway?” She asked. For Sophie was sure she hadn’t heard the tune anywhere before.  


“It is a song that I recently heard in Wales, not one that you would know”

Sophie couldn’t deny she was very curious indeed. She had heard music before in Wales, being played on (from what Howl called) the moving picture box called the television. However, it never occurred to her to ask more about it.  


“Could you show it to me?” She asked, with a sweet smile on her lips. It did take Howl a bit of a push to visit Wales, with his disconcerting sister and brother-in-law being there. But it was Sunday tomorrow and Sophie thankfully had the day off from working at the flower shop, so she couldn’t think of a better time to go.

Howl thought this over. He, of course, loved it when Sophie piqued an interest in Wales, especially if it came to music. That was something Howl did miss, listening to good music on the car stereo or through his cassette player. But whether it was worth getting an ear full from Megan, Howl wasn’t sure. “It’s quite late in the evening now don’t you think? We could leave it for-“  


Sophie knew this was just another excuse to slither out visiting Wales again. Sophie seemed to always be the one to force him to go, even when it came to announcing their engagement. “Howl that means it is never going to happen. I want to learn more about where you came from, doesn’t that delight you? Besides, just think how excited little Mari would be” Said Sophie. She did feel a little guilty about using the four-year-old as collateral, but she knew for sure he wouldn’t say no now.  


“Ok my dear” Howl said after a moment “If we must, then we will go”  


Sophie smiled widely at him and tilted her head down to give him a light peck on his lips. “Thank you"  


“Now I have kindly obliged to your request, what ever do I get in return?” Howl asked with attempted innocence in his eyes.

Sophie tapped her finger to her chin as if pretending to be in deep thought. “Hmm…would a nice warm vegetable stew be fit to your standards?” And just as Sophie was about to jump up to indeed start on supper, Howl whisked her up bridal style towards the stairs, making her shriek.  


“Howl!” She tried to scold, stubbornly fighting back the giggles.  


“I’m sorry Mrs Pendragon, but as much as your stew will I’m sure taste marvellous, I do have other ideas in mind”

Sophie didn’t even attempt to fight Howl back on this as he carried her effortlessly up the stairs just like he did on their wedding night. For it was quite a rare occasion for the two of them to have some well deserved time alone.  


* * *

“Howl, spending this much time in the bathroom will not make any difference in Wales!” Sophie shouted, banging her fist on the bathroom door the next morning.   


Howl’s bathroom antics were, to Sophie’s relief, cut a lot shorter than what they used to be. However, when it came to Wales, he couldn’t help but make sure he looked the most ‘presentable’ when facing his sister and brother-in-law.

Sophie with her arms crossed, watched sternly as Howl emerged from the bathroom, scented gently with sweet alyssum. Even though he was wearing his more casual attire (which Sophie much loved compared to his suits) consisting of a white tunic and black trousers, she could tell his face and hair were a lot more spruced up than yesterday.  


“Really Howl, there is no need,” She said, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling.  


“My dear Sophie, you have to understand that I must look-“  


Sophie cut him off “Presentable? Howl, they will not bat an eyelid” she huffed.  


“I could stand here all day and quarrel over my private time in the bathroom, but we have somewhere to be, so come on, off we go,” said Howl, shooing her down the stairs with his hands. With another snort from Sophie, they both walked together through the door, black side down.  


Like any other day in Wales, it was just as murky, cold and damp as Sophie remembered. She was quite certain Wales never even saw the sunshine. As usual, Howl with a flick of his fingers changed Sophie from her Market Chipping clothes to the appropriate clothes for Wales, consisting of a knit sweater and a pair of the horrid jeans which Sophie always found a struggle to walk in.

Sophie and Howl didn’t need to wait long after knocking on the door to be greeted by a very excitable Mari, her smile gleaming at the sight of her uncle, and new auntie. “Uncle Howell!” She cried and leapt straight into his arms. Sophie could see how quickly Mari was growing up. Her little fringe which usually was hung loose and parted was now growing out and clipped back with little butterfly hair clips. She had gotten at least an inch taller too.

Mari then peaked around Howl’s tall form to see Sophie. She thought it was impossible for this child to be even happier “And Sophie!” She cried again, pushing past Howl to now wrap her arms tightly around Sophie’s waist. 

“Hello, Mari!” Sophie exclaimed, patting Mari’s head. “You’re getting so big now”  


“I know! I am starting Nursery soon! Me and mummy are trying on my new uniform tomorrow” She beamed. While Sophie tried to think of what to reply (while working out in her head what in the heavens a Nursery was) Howl grabbed Mari from under her arms and lifted her high in the air, earning a very loud squeal.

“Is it so that you have found someone you like more than me?” Howl gasped dramatically, resting Mari on his hip.  


Mari looked at him in shock, lifting her small little hands to her face. “Never uncle Howell! I love you both the same” She smiled sweetly and began to speak to Howl in the foreign language Welsh.

Howl, who listened very intently to her storytelling, stopped her as she looked down at Sophie, waiting for a reply to whatever it was she said. “Remember Mari, Sophie cannot understand Welsh, so she hasn’t got the faintest idea what you have just asked her,” said Howl.

“Oh sorry Sophie! I was just telling uncle Howell-“ Mari didn’t get to finish her story as Megan appeared behind both her and Howl, her arms heavy with laundry.  


“Mari I thought I told you not to answer the front door by yourself, It could have been a stranger!” She scolded her while dropping the laundry onto the sitting chair.  


“But I saw it was uncle Howell!” She said innocently, putting a pointed finger on her uncle's cheek.

Howl dropped Mari from his grasp and greeted Megan with a strained, yet warm, smile. “Hello Megan”

“Howell, what are you doing here?” Megan asked in the familiar sharp tone she often had towards Howl. Before Howl could answer, she attempted a small smile to Sophie’s direction. “Oh hello Sophie”

“Hello, Megan” greeted Sophie. Just like Howl, Sophie wasn’t too eager to be in Megan’s company too long. It was exhausting having to be someone she is not when Megan would persistently interrogate her.  


“I need an excuse to see my beloved family? What a warm welcome that is” said Howl. But before Megan could start her usual antics, Sophie quickly spoke up.  


“Howl” Sophie began, getting the familiar strange look from Megan when she pronounced his name differently. “wanted to show me some music” Sophie wasn’t sure how Howl intended to show her his Welsh music, so she thought she’ll leave that for him to explain. After all, she didn’t want to say the wrong thing.  


Before Megan could interject once again, Howl jumped in before her. “Yes indeed, I was hoping to show Sophie my old records that I had at University. I gather they are still packed away in the loft along with yours?” Howl asked Megan, who was now pulling an irritated frown.  


“You honestly think I would sell off all of your old junk in the front bedroom, and leave your three, yes three boxes I must add, of old records cluttering the loft? Don’t be so absurd Howell” Megan folded her arms, her eyes narrowing.  


Sophie looked at Howl’s horrified face and instantly wanted to sigh. It didn’t take five minutes for the two of them to start. “You sold my records!” Asked Howl in disbelief.  


“Howell I have told you before, my house is not storage space for all of your old junk! It was your fault to go off galavanting to god knows where and abandon your precious records, so don’t you have a go at me when they we’re only gathering nothing but dust up there”

Howl never did get angry, but from his wounded expression, she could tell these things called records must have meant a lot to him. “Those records held memories I valued very much from my days at University, they were not yours to sell” And before Megan could open her mouth to carry on snapping at him, Howl took Sophie’s hand and lead her back outside the front door. “Come on Sophie, it looks like we need to go into town to buy some records” He huffed. But before they were safely away from Megan, Mari grabbed a handful of Howl’s jacket and began tugging.  


“Can I come?” She asked with a little frown appearing on her angelic face.  


Of course, Megan’s voice came echoing from the hallway “No Mari! You’re staying here”  


Howl bent down to Mari’s level and whispered something to her in Welsh. Her frown turned into a fit of giggles before she waved goodbye and slammed the glass door with a bang, earning another echoing shout from Megan.  


Howl didn’t say anything while he unlocked the garage door to reveal the unwelcoming death trap of a car. That was until he saw a very pale-faced Sophie. The wave of irritation that Megan caused in Howl disappeared when he saw his petrified wife glaring at the car like it was some kind of bloodthirsty monster. He then remembered that she hadn’t so much as seen his car since she was left petrified as an old woman.  


Walking around to the passenger side, Howl put two hands on Sophie’s shoulders and bent his head down to her level. “Cariad” He crooned in such a voice that made Sophie tear her eyes away from the car to look into Howl’s greens ones. “I assure you the journey is very quick, the town centre is a mere mile away. I’ll even take the safest route possible”  


After a long sigh, Sophie nodded. “I trust you-”  


“Good,” Howl said before Sophie could finish.

“But isn’t there another way? I would much prefer walking, surely where we are going isn’t so far-“ Cutting her off abruptly again, Howl bent down and kissed Sophie lovingly on the lips. It was slow and soft, and to Sophie, it felt like the world around her suddenly fell away. She felt a burning blush rise in her cheeks as Howl’s thumb caressed her, soothing her with light touches on her skin. As they parted, Howl smiled down at her, their foreheads pressed gently together.  


“Trust me, please?” Howl whispered.

Sophie couldn’t believe her very own husband still had such an effect on her, but a part of Sophie, that she dared ever admit to Howl, never wanted that effect to disappear. “Ok, I will trust you” She breathed back, still a little light-headed from the kiss.  


Howl feeling self-satisfied that he for once won his wife over, opened the car door for her before heading to the driver's side.

Just like before, Sophie snapped her eyes shut for the entire journey, while warning Howl not to speak to her so she can concentrate on staying calm. Howl drove as painfully cautious as he could, all the while peeking anxiously at Sophie when the car would approach a speed bump or tight bend down a country lane. Once he saw the signs for the familiar car park in the middle of the bustling town centre, he sighed in relief.

Sophie who was also relieved to be at a stop, looked out the window with curiosity at the oddity of the crowds with their strange clothes and hairdos. Sophie hadn’t been in such lively company in Wales yet, and it made her a little nervous.  


“Are you ready?” Howl asked, who was watching Sophie observantly.  


Putting on her well trained brave face, Sophie turned to Howl and smiled. “Yes, I’m ready,” She said, as the two got out the car and walked towards the bricked path that lead to the shops. Howl held tightly onto Sophie's hand and elegantly weaved them both in and out of the crowds.

The shops looked very different from Market Chipping, with large colourful signs and complete glass fronts. “Howl, where is it exactly we are going?” Sophie wondered, for she just remembered Howl hadn’t told her anything at all. Apart from the mention of the peculiar word _records_.

Howl smiled down at her. His earlier argument with Megan was forgotten and he was anything but excited about being able to show Sophie his favourite record shop. “A place called a record store. A record is a little disc that holds music you can playback on a record player, at any time. That is how I will be showing you music. This shop we’re going to, sells them” Howl explained as they arrived outside a shop with _‘World of Records’_ displayedin large black letters.  


Sophie was fascinated “A single disc that can hold music on it? That’s extraordinary”  


Howl grinned. “I know”  


This shop outside looked different from the others, the entire glass front was filled with colourful squares with various faces and patterns on them, Sophie found them very interesting to look at. As Howl tugged Sophie’s hand to lead her through the little glass door of the store, Sophie’s ears adjusted to the strange riotous and rhythmic beats of modern-day music. She hadn’t heard such sounds or instruments before.  


The store looked a lot bigger inside than it did out, and it was filled with shelves and tables stacked high with the same colourful square objects that Sophie saw in the shop window. As she looked around in fascination, she enjoyed listening to the female voice which was now singing beautifully over the beat.  


“This place is amazing,” Sophie said to herself, completely mesmerised.

Howl who was already sorting through the nearest stack of the square objects, turned to Sophie. “This cardboard slip you see here” He picked up one to show to Sophie. This square looked very strange with messy splattered patterns and circles printed on which looked an awful lot like lemons. The text read _‘The Stone Roses’_ in bold. “They are the covers which hold the records. Why don’t you walk around and pick out one that you like the look of, and I’ll buy it for you?”  


Sophie quite liked the idea of that. Her very own record from Wales? “Okay,” She smiled.  


Sophie leaving Howl be, started to wander around the shop herself, looking through the piles and piles of the cardboard slips. A lot of them had people on, posing or holding instruments in their hands. They were all very beautiful and covered in what looked like a lot of makeup. Sophie began to wonder if they were the influential wealthy celebrities Howl spoke about before.  


Just as she started going through her fourth stack, she stopped. A certain bit of text, which was largely (and daringly) written across, made Sophie gasp in shock.

Very pleased with his excellent choice in records, Howl was ready to go when he spotted Sophie with a look of stunned surprise on her face. Howl followed her eyes to the text she was gawking at and he couldn’t stop himself from howling with laughter, earning curious stares from the nearby customers. 

The familiar sounds of her husband’s laugh made Sophie whip her head around. She glared at Howl with wide eyes, feeling utterly appalled. Of course, it didn’t cross Howl’s mind to have the decency to explain to Sophie the difference in ‘propriety’ between the worlds of Ingary and Wales, so seeing his wife’s reaction to the words ‘The Sex Pistols’, was no surprise.  


“How could they allow this to be showcased in broad daylight!” Sophie exclaimed once Howl had reached her, still clutching onto his stomach.  


“From what I have seen Mrs Pendragon, I didn’t take you for a woman to be so prude?” Sophie's cheeks flushed red at Howl’s teasing.  


“Howl!” She snapped, feeling highly embarrassed.

“I apologise,” He began, still chuckling to himself. “I should have done a better job of explaining the meanings of society in Wales and Ingary. The Sex Pistols” He tried to hold in his laughter again when he saw Sophie’s eyes wide at the word _sex._ “Is the name of a very popular band”

“Well, I just think it’s ridiculous when there are so many other names they could have chosen from” Sophie huffed at Howl, shoving the yellow record back in the stack.

Howl steering away from the subject, noticed Sophie’s bare hands “Have you not found a record that you like the look of yet?”  


“No, I just can’t decide” Sophie frowned.  


Howl began scanning the record slips pinned to the wall before him “How about this one?”

Sophie’s eyes followed to where Howl was pointing. It was very different from the ones she had seen already, but there was no denying she thought the cover suited her very well. “It’s perfect”  


* * *

Sophie watched curiously as Howl, bent down on all fours in the middle of the deep brown and orange sitting room, was fiddling with strange black wires on, what Howl called, the record player.

Mari also joined them, babbling on to Sophie in her lap about the new addition to her stuffed toy collection. She didn’t think it was possible for a child to own so many stuffed animals. Of course, most of them were brought (or conjured up) by her wizard uncle.  


“That should do it,” Said Howl, sitting back up to eye the record player triumphantly.  


“Is it done Uncle Howell? Oh please can I play my favourite record first from Mummy’s box? Oh please!” Mari jumped up from Sophie’s lap them in an excited hurry and grabbed a record from the cardboard box that Megan had kindly given to Howl upon their return.   


It was quite an amusing scene for Sophie really, as it was rare that Megan and Howl shared any pleasantness towards one another. But after the bickering that happened before she and Howl set off to the record store, Megan felt surprisingly guilty and leant Howl a box of her own records.  


“Mari, I promise you can play your favourite record after I show Sophie the ones I brought first. Besides, your mother’s taste in music is horrendous”

Mari put her best pout on for show and walked over to Howl’s lap, the record still tightly clung to her chest “Promise?”

“Of course, Cariad” Howl kissed Mari on the forehead and took out the first black disc from the record slip.

“Sophie I do think you will like this one. Do you remember how I explained the different eras from this world?” Howl asked.

Sophie gave it a thought and remembered the rainy Welsh Sunday spent drinking hot tea and watching a film on the moving picture box, with Howl explaining carefully the different decades of time in the Welsh world. “Yes, I remember” She smiled.  


“Oh good. Because I made sure to buy records released from different eras, I thought it would be more interesting that way as it will help you understand the different styles and genres of music that we’re produced over the years” explained Howl as he picked up the first black disc, carefully slotted it in place, and hit the play button. “This one is from the era the 1950’s” Howl commented as the music began to play out.  


Sophie listened intently as a beautiful piano melody began to play around the sitting room. She stared in awe, wondering how a disc so thin and small could play such clear and perfectly harmonic sounds, it was beyond extraordinary. Once the man over the melody began singing, Sophie could make out it was a love song, and she felt her lips stretch into a smile as she heard Howl singing the words quietly beside her.

“Howl, I honestly have no words it’s beautiful, so-” Sophie stopped then as the violin began playing more powerfully. Even Mari, who had dropped her record unknowingly in her hands, was listening in Howl’s lap with her thumb in her mouth.  


Once the music had finished, Howl looked over at Sophie’s radiant face. “Sophie dear, did you like it?” He knew he didn’t even have to ask.  


“What a beautiful song!” She gushed “It felt just like I was listening to it in person. And the words were ever so lovely, even the fellow’s voice. What is the song called?” Sophie asked as she reached for the black record slip. The name _'Johnny Mathis'_ was written largely above a portrait of a young-looking man.

“It’s called _Misty._ It was a favourite of my mothers you see, played it at every chance she had when I was growing up. Did you like it too, Mari?” Howl then looked down to Mari in his lap.  


“Yes I did! If mam-gu liked it, so do I” She beamed, wiping her now wet thumb on her skirt.  


Howl chuckled and kissed Mari’s forehead again. “Now, what do you say to another one?”

“Oh yes please” Sophie watched as Howl once again switched the records over, placed the long stick on top, and pressed the play button.

“This particular 1960's record was a favourite of mine actually. I picked it out myself in the same record store I took you today when I was a child. Megan hated it, would always cause such a fuss each time I asked to put it on” As Howl chuckled to himself at the memory, the next song played out.

This one started with trumpets and drums, a very different melody to the first. And if Sophie thought the words to _Misty_ were beautiful, the lyrics to this song were heavenly. Just as she began to drown herself into the tune, Howl placed his finger lightly under her chin to move her face towards his. Just as she looked into his eyes, he mouthed the words “Can’t take my eyes off of you”, making Sophie blush.  


“You’re a man of very few words Howl,” she said, with a ridiculous grin spread across her face.  


“And if a ploy like that has earned such a beautiful blush on those cheeks of yours, I’d say I did a fine job” He winked.  


“Next one next one!” Mari chimed, knocking the two of them out of their little bubble.  


“Ok Mari, shall I show Sophie my favourite record from University?” He asked.  


“What one is that?” Mari asked looking confused. It was very adorable the way her brows knitted together in deep thought.  


Howl bent down to her and whispered in her ear. “Oh! Yes I like that one. But Mummy said I’m not allowed to listen to it” She frowned, looking warily at the kitchen where Megan was preparing dinner.  


“Of course she would say that. But she isn’t in the room, is she?” Howl smiled down at Mari playfully. Sometimes, Sophie was sure that her husband's mental age could pass as Mari's.  


It was Mari this time to put the record on the player, under Howl’s strict instructions. But as this one played, it was very different indeed to the other two.  


“This genre of music is called Rock” Howl explained “It might take a lot of getting used to, and it isn’t as… poetic let’s say, in contrast to the other two, but I couldn’t help but buy it. It was my favourite song at University you know. 1970's this is”  


As the song started, there was an odd stringy guitar sound that touched Sophie’s ears, almost as if the instrument was whining. As the man began to sing, she couldn’t understand at all what he was saying! It’s wasn’t until the chorus broke through, that she managed to pick up a sentence.

“Get it on?” Sophie asked. “I haven’t the faintest idea what story this song is supposed to portray” She had a peek at the record slip being held in Howl’s hands. It was plain black like the previous one, with a horridly large fly on it.

Howl chuckled at her then. “Not every song tells a story, some artists like to sing what they are passionate about”

“And what is this man so passionate about?”

Just like in the record store, Howl had a very mischievous smile grow on his lips. It didn’t take long for Sophie to put two and two together, remembering what Howl said about the difference in society in both of their worlds.

“You mean to tell me they sing openly about this as well!” Besides the loud guitar playing violently over the record player, Sophie still lowered her voice for the infant in the room.

Howl shrugged at her then. “A lot of modern-day music is based around that. If it’s not openly portrayed, then it’s a hidden metaphor”  


“Can I play my one now?” Sophie asked, happy to stop the wining guitars playing.  


“If you wish, my love” Howl passed the record over to Sophie. She didn’t have a clue what genre of music would play, nor if it was a band or solo artist, but she couldn’t deny she loved the artwork. It was an elegant portrait of a bouquet of rose flowers. It reminded her of the flower shop, it felt wrong to not pick it up.  


Howl guided Sophie around the record player, instructing her how to carefully put it on just like he did with Mari. The music that played was of this current era (the 1980’s, Howl confirmed), while away in Ingary most of the time, even Howl mentioned he hadn’t even had the chance to listen to the record himself.

The record was a lot more upbeat, with a lot more rhythm. And the man’s voice was very soothing, Sophie felt she could use this music to help her fall to sleep at night.

“I really like this one” She commented while drawing little patterns around the flowers on the record slip.  


“I quite like it too, and the band,” said Howl.  


“What are they called?” Sophie looked back down at the record slip in her grasp, there was no writing on it like the others.  


“New Order, if I’m not mistaken”

After that Howl began showing her more of his favourite tunes from University. From bands such as The Beatles (which Sophie thought was an odd name, who would want to name themselves after a small insect?), Queen, and The Beach Boys, to solo singers such as Madonna (who Sophie thought was beautiful, she thought how much Lettie would like her), Michael Jackson and David Bowie. Sophie could sit in the small and shiny sitting room all day and play an endless stream of Howl’s music. But as supper time was approaching and Megan made it very clear to Howl that Gareth was on his way home with Neil from a rugby match, it was finally Mari’s turn to play the record she had desperately wanted to play.

“Can I put my one on now? Pleaseee?” Mari seemed to be getting a little bored now, desperately begging Howl to put on the vibrant purple and pink record she clutched for dear life in her hands.

“Ok Cariad, just because you have been ever so patient”

Howl slipped the final record into the record player and watched as Mari jumped up in the air, squealing with excitement. “I love this song soooo much!” She said, jumping up and down to the start of the tune.

Sophie watched as Howl groaned as the woman began to sang. Sophie couldn’t see the problem with this song, the woman’s voice was just lovely. She wondered if it was Madonna.

“Come on Sophie, dance with me!” Mari said, tugging Sophie’s arm to get up from the patterned carpet floor.  


“Oh no Mari, I am perfectly fine watching you”  


“Please please please! I bet you’re a really pretty dancer”

“Oh she is Mari, only the best dancer there ever was” Sophie shot Howl a look that could turn him to stone.

But after Mari kept tugging and tugging, Sophie gave in and began being dragged around the sitting room by a very delighted four-year-old.  


As much as the particular 80’s pop hit wasn’t a favourite of his, Howl sat with his back against the wall smiling broadly at the scene before him. His beloved niece teaching the beautiful woman he promised happily ever after with, to dance around the sitting room with her two left feet. Howl wondered how he ever got so, very lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to use songs and artists that I feel Howl would listen to, I hope I captured his tastes! let me know in the comments any other songs you think would fit well with this fic.
> 
> Mam-gu translates to 'Grandmother' in South Wales.
> 
> Songs used (in order):  
> Misty - Johnny Mathis  
> Can’t take my eyes off you - Frankie Valli  
> Get it on - T Rex  
> Age of Consent - New Order  
> Xanadu - Olivia Newton-John & Electric Light Orchestra


End file.
